1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method for manufacturing a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a liquid discharge head that discharges liquid through discharge ports is an inkjet recording head that records information on a record medium, such as paper, by discharging ink thereto. One example method for manufacturing a liquid discharge head is a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-166492. First, a substrate including energy generating elements that generate energy for discharging liquid through discharge ports is prepared. Then, a positive photosensitive resin layer containing a light absorbing agent is formed on the substrate. Subsequently, the positive photosensitive resin layer is exposed and developed, and a channel pattern having a channel shape is formed. Then, a photosensitive layer that is to be a discharge port forming member is formed so as to cover the channel pattern. The photosensitive layer is exposed and developed with an i line (wavelength 365 nm), and the discharge ports are formed. After that, the channel is formed by removal of the channel pattern.